lifewithderekfandomcom-20200216-history
Casey McDonald
Casey McDonald (Ashley Leggat) is the oldest of the McDonald children and the oldest daughter of the Venturi-McDonald famuly. She spends most of her days at school worrying too much about her annoying older step-brother Derek . Character Descripstion Casey is a smart and well mannered girl and once her mother gets remairred she is forced to move schools and homes to live with her new step-family which wouldv'e been easier without Derek.Casey has a Type A personlaity meaning she is very particular about like academics and is quite the perfectionist. She is a bit of a drama queen and likes to have things her own way.Though what she isn't able to do is relax and have she's always worrying about something. Though Casey is not always nice and well mannered, Casey can get really mean or selfish when her step-brother Derek annoys her. In Vaction With Derek Casey's staright A's she manages to be acccepted into Queen's University and plans to double majour in english and economics but drops it to follow her dreams, dancing. Hobbies Casey has a quite a few hobbies, like dance. Casey loves to dance especially jazz and hip-hop. In fact as a kid she attended many dance competions where she dressed in various animal costumes and won many trophies.She keeps all thease memories in an album.She's also becomes a cheerleader and is fairly good at it.She was just a perfect member for the school team. Relationships with others Derek Venturi Casey and Derek don't get along. They argue, scream at each other, and get on each other's nerves.They often clash with each other being that they are the exact opposites and the oldest children of the McDonald-Venturi's. They go to the same high school and try to ingnore each other in the halls. Derek likes everything be done by his rules and Casey dosen't which is the cause for a lot of their arguments. Though it may seem like they hate eachother, they don't. They notice though that they need each other and do love each other, no matter how much they bicker. Like in the episode "Prank Wars" when Derek is going to get expelled Casey is kind and tries to help. Even though she got him in trouble in the first place and didnt admit it which got him into more trouble. While the show progresses, it's shown that they are slowly getting along with each other better than their earlier days of their parent's marriage, though they still bicker a bit, they tend to work things out easier after all the things they have been through together ever since. Derek won't let anyone tease, or talk to Casey unfairly, only he can do that to her. Derek can at times be a protective big brother to Casey, as seen obviously like on "Truman's Last Chance", where Casey caught Truman kissing with her cousin, Vicky; and how he stood up for her when the owner of the restaurant fired Casey for accidentally spilled a drink on the customer when it was actually his fault and blamed it on her, once she left, Derek says, "Nobody talks to my stepsister like that except me" on "Don't Take A Tip From Me" episode; And on "Crushin The Coach", where Derek couldn't sleep all night thinking and pondering about whether he should help her or not after the coach told him that Casey is not his only date, but at the end, he ended up helping her by telling her about how much a jerk he is, in front of everyone; Or he can be her true friend, at times too, like in "Bully Brothers", where Derek confides in Casey with his previous teasing, and that makes Casey worrying about Derek having to fight against Edwin's bully's older brother which she tries her best to protect him and stop the fight (showing her protective side as a step-sister/younger sister), and like "Just Friends", where they talk to each other about how guys and girls can't be friends and agrees with each other to set up Noel and Kendra together, and like on "Rude Awakenings" where Casey is worried and stress about her midterm, on the other hand, Derek is slacking off on this midterm exam day, however Casey needs her relaxation while Derek needs to study more to keep up his grades, since their family aren't any help to them, they decided to lean on each other for help. Emily Davis Emily is Casey's best freind. They met on the first day of school and Casey got advice and tips from her.She is also their next door neighbour.She helps Casey out with her problems and other school issues.Emily helps Casey with her popularity Nora McDonald-Venturi Nora is Casey's mom. She helps her children out when she's needed including Casey. Only sometimes do they have issues with eachother. Lizzie McDonald Lizze is Casey's sister there always on the same side and help eachother out with there problems.They care for eachother and love eachother. Casey is also very protective of Lizzie Edwin Venturi Edwin is Casey's step brother and they don't do much things with eachother though they do talk sometimes. She is also protective of him. Marti Venturi Mart is Casey's younger step sister. She hangs out with Casey and talks to her a lot but are pretty different people. Casey is also extremly over- protective of Marti and they appear to have a Good relationship. Paul Greebie Paul is Casey's high schools guidance counsler. Casey often goes to get advice but really he only gives suggetions and lets Casey figure things out on her own. Casey often needs his help and finds it nice that he's around when she does. Love Intrests. Max Miller Casey once dates Max. The schools quarterback on the football team.Before Casey he was dating Amy the Head cheerleader on the cheerleading team.But after there break up he asked Casey out.They started dating in the episode "Misadventures in babysitting". They are a really nice couple after Casey gets Max to be more polite and after a nice long realationship In the episode" Allergy season" ,Casey thinks she's allergic to Max's jacket making her think there's something wrong with there relationship so after the homecomming dance she breaks up with Max. Truman French Truman is a new kid in Casey's school. He first appears in the episode "61/2" where he rates girls out of ten and only gives Casey a 61/2. Casey starts have dreams of him but when Truman says she likes him but she denies it intill the episode "No more Games" where the agree to date. Though in the episode "Truman's last chance" Casey and Truman go to a party together. But when Vicki ( Casey's cousin) kisses Truman, Casey thinks he kissed Vicki and breaks up with him.But in the seccond last episode "suprise" they get back together during prom beacuse they make a great couple. And they are still together currently. Casy + Truman = <3 luv Sam Sam is Derek's best freind and Casey develops a crush on him in the episode "The Fall" Derek accuses her of her crush when she falls when infront of him twice.Later Sam is revealed to have feelings for Casey as well and they start to date but Derek wants to break them apart but continues to fails.In the episode "Middle manic" Casey and Sam frequently break up and get back together again. By the end of the episode they break up for good. Gallery To visit the Casey McDonald Gallery click here Category:Main Characters Category:McDonalds Category:Characters